Brambling
by Kuroka
Summary: Ia —Chigusa Kusaka— sangat membenci keadaannya dan seluruh hidupnya. #Edited


**Disclaimer:**

.hack/G.U © Namco

**Warning: **

Beware Junkfic, Chara's death (?)

* * *

**Brambling**

—the cock o' the North—

* * *

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, menuju ke sebuah tempat di mana ia dapat meluangkan waktunya sendiri. Sebuah ruang kecil dan sempit, ukurannya bahkan nyaris kurang dari setengah meter kuadrat. Setelah merasa yakin bahwa tak ada seorang pun di dekat sana, ia lalu menghalangi satu-satunya jalan masuk ke sudut ruang tersebut, dengan mengaitkan pintu lemari yang terbuka lebar ke paku yang tertancap pada dinding di sebelahnya.

Sekarang, tempat itu telah sempurna menjadi "ruang pribadi"nya. Tanpa perlu bergeser sesenti pun dari tempatnya berdiri, ia lalu menurunkan tubuhnya, kemudian terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Ujung kakinya menempel pada dinding, sementara punggungnya menyentuh bagian samping lemari. Sebetulnya ruang sempit ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang memenuhi standar, namun apa boleh buat, hanya di pojok ruang yang sempit dan kecil inilah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya secara utuh dari makhluk hidup yang orang-orang sebut sebagai 'teman sekelas'.

Sebetulnya, tanpa menyembunyikan diri seperti ini pun, kehadiran sosoknya sudah cukup tak disadari oleh _teman-teman_ di sekitarnya. Namun, jika tertangkap basah sedang menangis (seperti saat ini), meski ia bukanlah sosok yang dipedulikan oleh siapapun, pastilah hal ini akan menarik perhatian (setidaknya beberapa) orang. Dan ia, **sangat-sangat tidak menyukai hal itu.**

Bukan salahnya, jika ia tidak terlahir dengan otak yang cemerlang (sehingga ketika nilai-nilainya turun, orang tuanya memarahinya dan melarangnya untuk bermain-main atau bersenang-senang di luar sana).

Bukan salahnya, jika ia tidak dapat memakai pakaian yang sedang nge_trend, _seperti yang dikenakan banyak anak-anak perempuan lainnya (sebab orang tuanya melarangnya memakai pakaian tersebut dan menyuruhnya untuk diam—sebab mereka percaya bahwa anak perempuan memang harus diam dan tidak melawan mereka atau membangkang atau menolak perintah mereka), sehingga teman-teman perempuannya merasa malas untuk berteman dengannya karena ia terkesan begitu kuno dan ketinggalan zaman.

Yah, mereka (para gadis-gadis itu) tak mau dicap kuno atau ketinggalan zaman hanya karena berteman dengan_nya_.

…Jadi, bukan salahnya jika keadaan (pada akhirnya) menjadi seperti ini.

Bukan salahnya, jika ia terlahir seperti _ini_.

Dan bukan salahnya pula, jika semua usaha serta jerih payahnya selama ini, selalu berakhir pada satu kata.

"**Sia-sia."

* * *

**

_Apa betul, jika ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin?_

Kalau tidak, mungkin sudah sejak dulu ia mundur lalu menyerah, dan tengah mengurung diri di kamarnya saat ini, mencari berbagai cara yang dapat dilakukannya untuk segera mengakhiri hidupnya.

_Apa betul, jika ia sudah mencoba segala cara?_

Kalau belum, mungkin sekarang ia sedang berada di luar _sana_, alih-alih menyendiri seperti ini, mencoba satu persatu dengan sabar setiap cara yang ia yakini belum pernah ia lakukan.

_Apa betul, jika tak ada satu pun usahanya yang membuahkan hasil?_

Kalau ada, mungkin sekarang ia tidak sedang berada di ruang sempit itu, melainkan sedang bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu di antara _mereka_, berbagi kisah dan pengalaman, sambil sesekali tertawa lepas. Dengan aura kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah cerianya yang berseri; bukan dengan mata sembab yang tertoreh pada wajahnya yang tertunduk dalam, ataupun tetesan kristal bening yang membasahi wajahnya kini.

Jangan pernah bertanya kepadanya, 'sekeras apa ia telah berusaha'; _karena ia selalu berusaha sekeras mungkin, tanpa mempedulikan kebahagiaannya yang telah terampas sepenuhnya oleh orang lain._

Jangan pernah bertanya kepadanya, 'berapa kali ia telah mencoba untuk berusaha'; _karena ia selalu mencoba untuk berusaha setiap hari, dan setiap waktu, bahkan sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa jumlah usaha yang sudah ia coba lakukan hingga detik ini._

Jangan pernah bertanya kepadanya, 'bagaimana hasil dari seluruh usahanya tersebut'—_karena pada kenyataannya, tak satu pun, tak satu pun dari semua usahanya (yang selama ini meminta tumbal berupa waktu, uang, pikiran, serta kebahagiaannya) yang melahirkan sebuah timbal balik yang sudah selama bertahun-tahun ia nantikan dan terus ia harapkan; meski hanya sedikit_—

—y_ang ia percaya, hari dimana seseorang akan mengakuinya, suatu saat nanti akan tiba.

* * *

_

Saat ini, di sekolah, di sudut ruang sempit yang terletak di pojok kelas, ia sedang terduduk seorang diri, ditemani kesunyian dan kesendirian. Sesekali angin lembut meniup setiap helaian rambutnya melalui celah-celah kecil pada jendela, membuat perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih nyaman. Ia jadi teringat akan burung kecilnya yang selalu menghibur dirinya di kala ia sedang terpuruk—ya, _burung _itu. Burung peliharaannya yang sangat ia sayangi, yang mungkin kini tengah menunggu kepulangannya dari balik kandang kecil itu; _dan_ ia tahu betul, bagaimana rasanya berada di kandang kuning kecil itu—terisolasi dalam kekekangan, kedua sayapnya hanya dapat terlipat rapat sambil memandang betapa luasnya langit biru.

(Baginya, burung merupakan lambang kebebasan, dimana mereka dapat merentangkan kedua sayapnya selebar-lebarnya di langit yang luas, menikmati dunia luar yang indah, tanpa kecemasan.)

Ia berpikir, andaikan saja ia dapat terbang bebas bagaikan burung-burung di langit, pastilah ia akan merasa lebih bahagia. Ia ingin bebas, ia ingin terbang di lautan langit yang biru, hangat dan cerah, lalu mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri di sana—

_(—dan mungkin sebetulnya, burung berdada jingga yang mendekam di sangkar kuningnya tersebut, juga ingin bisa terbang bebas di langit sana…)_

Meski Ia tahu begitu, tapi, tapi—ia tidak mau _melepasnya,_ ia tak ingin burung itu meregangkan sayapnya di udara yang luas—sebab jika ia membiarkan burung itu terbang ke langit bebas sana, maka ia akan tinggal _sendirian; _sendiri, di kamar yang sepi dan remang, tidak akan ada lagi yang menghibur hatinya di saat ia sedih, tidak akan ada lagi yang mendegar keluh kesahnya di saat ia butuh seorang 'pendegar' ataupun 'teman bicara', tidak akan ada lagi yang 'menunggu'nya pulang sekolah, dan—tidak akan ada lagi yang menemaninya dalam nasib dan keadaan yang 'sama', seperti dirinya.

(Ia tahu, amat sangat tahu bahwa ia memang egois, bahkan mungkin kejam karena telah menggenggam kebebasan makhluk kecil itu dengan erat di tangannya, namun…)

Setelah basah di pipinya mulai mengering, dan seluruh murid yang ada di sana sudah meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut, ia keluar dari tempat di mana ia menyembunyikan sosoknya dari 'dunia' (ya, ruang kelas yang terasa sangat menyesakkan dan memuakkan itu) selama kurang lebih satu jam terakhir, lalu meraih tas hitam yang terletak di meja tempat dimana ia duduk, tak mengindahkan coretan-coretan berisi ejekan serta hinaan tak berperikemanusiaan yang memenuhi mejanya yang terletak di sudut belakang kelas (karena ia sudah amat terbiasa—bosan malah, dengan semua pemandangan seperti itu), lalu pulang menuju rumah sambil tersenyum hambar. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, dan bertemu dengan burung kesayangannya; ia sudah tak sabar lagi ingin bercerita kepadanya, ingin mengungkapkan semua emosi dan perasaannya dan pendapatnya bahwa dunia ini benar-benar menjijikan dan **memuakkan**.

* * *

Ia berkata "Aku pulang," setelah sampai pada pintu kamarnya, berharap mendapatkan sebuah sambutan kecil dari makhluk mungil tersebut, _seperti biasanya_. Namun yang menjawab salamnya hanyalah kesunyian—tidak terdengar suara kicauan ribut dari burung kecil itu, ataupun sedikit tanda-tanda keberadaan burung itu di _tempatnya._

Ia mematung sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membelalakkan kedua bola matanya, dan secara refleks segera berlari ke arah jendela kamarnya, kemudian membukanya tergesa sehingga angin sore berhembus secara serempak melewati lubang jendela tersebut begitu saja, menyibakkan hampir setiap helaian rambut halusnya serta tirai hijau muda yang terpasang rapi di kamarnya. Ia memeriksa secara seksama keadaan sangkar yang letaknya agak tinggi tersebut, memandang secara was-was kondisi sangkar.

Semuanya tampak sama seperti pada waktu terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya pagi tadi, pintu sangkar tertutup rapat, tidak ada bagian sangkar yang rusak, dan—hei, rupanya makhluk mungil itu masih ada di dalam _sana_. Burung kecil itu sedang berdiri di dekat tempat makannya.

Ia menghela napas lega, bersyukur tidak terjadi apa-apa pada burung kecil kesayangannya. Ia lalu meraih bagian atas sangkar tersebut, bermaksud untuk menurunkannya. Makhluk mungil itu tampak tenang, tidak ribut seperti biasanya. Hm, mungkin burung kecil itu sedang tertidur lelah karena terus menunggu kepulangannya; sebab tidak biasanya ia pulang sesore ini.

(Yah, dan ia sangat yakin akan hal itu dan merasa sedikit menyesal karena telah membiarkan kawan mungilnya terus menunggu kepulangannya hingga selarut ini.)

Ia kembali tersenyum sambil menatap hewan berbulu lembut itu dengan tatapan hangat, kemudian meletakkan sangkar tersebut di lantai, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada burung itu sehingga jarak antara kerangkeng kuning tersebut dengan wajahnya kini hanya sekitar tiga senti.

"Maafkan aku, hari ini aku pulang terlambat, tidak seperti biasanya…" katanya lembut kepada hewan peliharaan manis di hadapannya. "Kau pasti kehausan karena terlalu lama menunggu," katanya, "aku akan mengambilkanmu air. Tunggu sebentar, ya…"

Ia bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak mengambil air minum untuk si burung kecil dari dapur rumahnya. Tidak sampai lima menit, ia sudah kembali ke tempatnya semula bersama si burung kecil tadi. Sebelah tangannya memegang wadah kecil berisi air, sementara tangan lainnya sibuk membuka pengait pintu sangkar. Ia harus selalu ekstra berhati-hati setiap kali ia membuka dan menutup pintu sangkat tersebut, karena jika ia lengah sedikit saja, maka bisa saja burung bergenus _Fringilla_ itu hanya akan jadi tinggal kenangan. Dan ia, **sangat-sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu.**

Ia berhasil melaksanakan 'tugas'nya sempurna, kini wadah kecil berisi air tersebut berada di dalam sangkar, lengkap dengan penghuninya yang anehnya, tiba-tiba saja menjadi 'anak yang baik' sekarang.

"Ayo, diminum… airnya enak, lho… pasti segar," Ia menawarkan air tersebut kepada sahabat kecilnya. Ia menatap sahabatnya lama, dan mendapati hewan berparuh kuning-hitam itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Seketika, ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sahabatnya; mungkin yang paling disayanginya itu kini sedang sakit, atau mungkin, jangan-jangan—'_tidak, ini tidak mungkin… Ini mustahil, tidak… Pasti bukan itu, ya, pasti. Tidak mungkin kalau itu terjadi. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin kalau—'_

Ia mengangkat sangkar kuning tersebut sehingga posisinya kini sejajar dengan wajahnya, memastikan bahwa '_hal itu' _tidak terjadi_._ Ia menatap lekat-lekat hewan bersayap tersebut, sepasang retinanya menangkap gambar seekor burung kecil yang sedang tertuduk; kemudian ia berusaha menyadarkan burung pengembara dari utara tersebut dengan menggoncangkan sangkar kuning tersebut, membayangkan makhluk kecil tersebut akan segera terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu terbang tidak teratur di dalam sangkarnya karena panik.

Namun, yang didapatinya, hanyalah kekosongan belaka. Tatapan mata yang kosong, hati yang kosong, dan…

_Tubuh yang kosong, tanpa nyawa._

Seketika, dunianya terasa berputar. Waktu bagaikan terhenti dalam sekejab.

'…_Tidak mungkin, ini pasti bohong… Mana mungkin ini terjadi, tadi pagi dia masih terlihat sehat seperti biasanya, tidak… Ini pasti hanya sebuah kesalahan bodoh belaka… Mana mungkin, mana mungkin dia… —Mati.'_

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Ia membuka pintu sangkar tersebut dengan jari-jarinya yang sudah mendingin. Sementara jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat, hatinya terombang-ambing dalam lautan kebimbangan. Pikirannya bercampur aduk bagaikan bayangan yang terus berputar-putar. Bingung, aneh, semuanya… Semuanya terasa begitu… tak nyaman dan membuat sakit kepala semakin lama ia semakin memikirkannya.

Ia meraih _Fringilla montifringilla _itu dengan hati-hati, menatap dalam-dalam burung berusia sekitar satu tahun tersebut, yang terbaring kaku di telapak tangannya yang dingin serta basah karena keringat.

Ia menatap lekat burung kesayangannya. Diam, kemudian memandangnya dengan tatapan hangat, sambil memahat senyum semu agar dapat terukir pada wajahnya, supaya ia dapat tetap memasang wajah lembutnya seperti biasa, seperti saat di mana ia melalui waktu-waktunya yang berharga dengan burung tersebut, seperti biasa, seperti saat di mana burung itu masih _hidup_.

'…_Sekarang, kau pasti sedang terbang di langit yang luas, bersama dengan teman-teman burungmu yang lainnya,' _Ia bergumam pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari objek yang sedang terkulai tak berdaya di hadapannya; di atas permukaan telapak tangannya yang terbuka lebar. _'…Pasti, saat ini kau bahagia… karena pada akhirnya kau bisa bebas, dan dapat merentangkan kedua sayapmu di langit tinggi yang tak terjangkau olehku, bersama dengan teman-temanmu; tidak lagi merasa kesepian dalam kesendirian dan terkurung di balik jeruji besi yang dingin ini…'_

Ia mengenang hari-hari yang mereka lalui bersama selama ini, sambil menggenggam lembut tubuh kaku burung kecil tersebut dan mendekapnya dalam-dalam ke dadanya.

* * *

Saat itu, sekitar sebulan yang lalu, ia sedang bermain ayunan sendirian di sebuah taman bermain, setelah ia dimarahi oleh kedua orang tuanya akibat nilai-nilainya di sekolah tidak dapat memuaskan mereka. Hanya decit engsel besi yang terdengar serta kaokan burung-burung gagak, sementara ia terus terdiam sambil berayun pelan pada ayunan tersebut sambil menatap tanah dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Namun meski terlihat seperti itu, sebetulnya ia terus menjerit dalam hati, bahwa _ia telah berjuang dengan amat keras, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menilai dan menghargai usaha kerasnya selama ini._

Saat itu, kedua mata jernihnya menangkap sebuah objek visual, yang kemudian berhasil meraih perhatiannya. Seekor burung _Fringilla montifringilla, _yang jatuh terkapar di atas tanah, tertinggal sendiri dari kawanannya yang sedang bermigrasi menuju ke arah selatan. Ia menatap lekat-lekat burung yang rupanya sedang terluka tersebut, lalu memutuskan untuk segera turun dari ayunan yang sedang didudukinya, melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendekati burung tersebut, kemudian memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

Saat itu, yang terbayang di dalam otaknya hanyalah; bahwa nasib burung malang tersebut sama dengan dirinya. Sendiri, terluka, ditinggalkan, dan tidak dipedulikan. Ia mengulurkan tangan lembutnya, meraih burung tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati, lalu memutuskan untuk merawat burung kecil itu, paling tidak sampai sayapnya sembuh hingga burung itu dapat kembali terbang ke angkasa luas.

(Yang kini, pada kenyataanya, tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya pada saat itu.)

* * *

Buliran air kesedihan kembali membasahi pipinya yang kini telah memerah dan panas. Sementara ia tak dapat menghentikan derasnya air yang terus menerus berjatuhanah hingga membasahi seragam serta rok sekolahnya, ia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dalam hati bahwa dunia ini begitu kejam dan **memuakkan**.

Ia sudah letih dengan semua yang ia hadapi dan ia terima selama ini, dan _sekarang_, di saat ia benar-benar merasa memiliki sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya, di saat di mana ia memiliki 'sumber kebahagiaannya', dan di saat di mana ia memiliki satu-satunya 'alasan' yang dapat membuatnya terus tetap 'bertahan' di dunia yang begitu menyebalkan ini, semua itu… semua itu ditarik kembali darinya begitu saja, tanpa sempat ia mencicipi kehangatan dan kemanisan dan kelembutan dan kebahagiaan tersebut lebih lama lagi.

Ya, ia merasakan semua hal itu—kehangatan, kemanisan, kelembutan, kebahagiaan, dan cinta—dalam waktu yang begitu singkat. Sangat singkat. Dan semua itu diambil begitu saja secara tiba-tiba darinya, benar-benar… benar-benar sebuah skenario langit (atau yang biasa orang-orang sebut sebagai 'takdir') yang betul-betul **menjijikkan**.

Kini derasnya air yang meluncur dari sela-sela sepasang matanya telah berhenti mengalir, hatinya telah berhenti menjerit, rona merah pada pipinya mulai memudar, kemudian ia berdiri, berjalan ke arah sebuah meja (dengan tiga rak berukuran sedang di bagian bawahnya), dan burung kecil tak bernyawa itu ia letakkan di atas meja, lebih tepatnya di bagian samping meja tersebut, kemudian ia menduduki kursi yang terletak tepat di belakang meja di mana ia meletakkan sahabat kecilnya tadi, sementara tangan meraih sebuah perangkat keras; ia memainkan _mouse_, menekan jari-jarinya di atas _keyboard_ dengan gesit, memasukkan sebuah alamat _web_ yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepalanya, lalu mengakses sebuah situs yang sudah tak jarang ia kunjungi.

Ia mengakses situs tersebut—situs bunuh diri, dan di sana, tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, ia segera membuka sebuah _menu_ berwarna hitam-ungu yang bertuliskan '_Step Closer to Suicide?_' dengan ekspresi monoton—ia sudah terlalu _benci _dan _muak _akan segala hal.

Seketika layar monitor berubah hitam, dan ia membaca setiap baris kalimat yang terdapat di halaman _web_ tersebut .

.

.

.

_Well here you are_

_at the edge of the abyss..._

_at the beginning of infinity_

_heaven or hell_

_an afterlife_

_or a nothingness_

_forgiveness_

_or an eternity of suffering ?_

_Does anyone really know ?_

_Why have you come here ?_

_What do you need ?_

_To Find a Way to Live ? _

_or To Find a Way To Die ?_

.

.

.

_'Aku ingin mati...'_ kalimat dingin tersebut ia ucapkan dalam hati, kemudian, ia kembali membaca baris tulisan berikutnya.

.

.

.

_Here is a cup of pills_

_with the power_

_of life, and death._

_What would you like these pills to do for you ?_

_Maybe you want to take them to die . . . ?_

_._

_._

_._

Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Keyakinan serta tekadnya untuk melakukan bunuh diri sudah begitu bulat. Kini, ia hanya perlu membaca instruksi selanjutnya agar ia dapat mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan berikutnya...

_._

_._

_._

_But I ask you now.._

_how many of these pills_

_would you take each day to __**live**__ ?_

_To feel good, normal good, like everyone else ?_

_Stable, not depressed, even happy, but normal ?_

_These are some of the pills I take every day_

_to save my life._

_They are not herbs or antidepressants._

_I feel happy, I feel pretty good, I feel normal._

_I am grateful._

_It's been 15 years now that my life stay_

_on earth has been voluntary._

_You have a chance right now _

_to start your life over_

_**instead**__ of trying to end it._

_You can resurrect yourself_

_from this living death_

_to restore and re-start your life anew._

_._

_._

_._

Ia hanya terdiam ketika selesai membaca kalimat tersebut. Bulir air kembali membasahi pipinya, dan kini, ia mulai terisak keras. _'Oh, betapa bodohnya aku_— _mengapa aku berpikir untuk segera mengakhiri hidupku dengan begitu mudah, sedangkan apa yang terjadi selama ini sebetulnya tidak seburuk yang selama ini aku pikirkan…? Mengapa aku begini mudahnya merasa putus asa…? Mengapa aku selemah ini…? Mengapa aku selalu ingin berlari dan terus menghindar dari kepahitan hidup dan kenyataan yang ada…?' _Ia menangis semakin kencang, kini air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya meski sudah hampir seharian penuh ia terus menangis dan menangis.

Setelah tangisannya mulai mereda dan perasaannya menjadi semakin lebih baik (begitu ia menumpahkan seluruh emosinya dan meluapkan segenap perasaannya melalui tiap tetes air mata yang ia keluarkan), ia kembali menginstropeksi dirinya sendiri. Ya, ia akui, selama ini, ia memang selalu memandang segala sesuatu hanya dari sisi negatifnya, dan selalu merasa bahwa tak ada sedikit pun hal positif yang ia dapatkan atau ia rasakan. Hal inilah yang akhirnya membuat dirinya selalu merasa menderita dan menderita seperti ini—padahal, jika ia tidak sibuk meringis dan menangisi luka yang menganga di lututnya ketika ia terjatuh akibat tersandung sebuah batu, maka bisa saja ia menemukan sekeping koin emas yang tergeletak di dekat tempat di mana ia terjatuh barusan.

(Kini, yang perlu ia lakukan, hanyalah kembali bangkit dan berdiri setelah ia terjatuh, kemudian, dengan semangat tak pantang menyerah, ia harus menata kembali seluruh kehidupannya, dan mencoba memulai segalanya kembali dari awal lagi.)

Ia tersenyum. Kali ini, bukan sebuah senyum palsu seperti yang beberapa saat lalu ia gambarkan secara paksa di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam; ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur bahwa ia disadarkan tepat saat di mana ia benar-benar berada di 'ujung tanduk'. Dan kini, ia benar-benar merasa berterima kasih dengan situs bunuh diri yang barusan ia akses, lalu ia buka, yang kemudian ia baca.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur atas kehadiran situs tersebut—sebab melalui situs bunuh diri tersebutlah, kini pandangannya akan hidup mulai berubah.

(Dan di situs itu pulalah, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang kemudian memperkenalkannya pada _The World_, yang nantinya akan benar-benar merubah hampir seluruh hidupnya di kemudian hari.)

* * *

—**FIN**—**

* * *

**

**Curhat Author:**

Fic ini saya edit sedikit atas saran lalaa. :D (terima kasih banyak, lalaa~) …dan semoga ga ada yang salah-salah lagi setelah ini. TwT

Saya cari mati dengan ngepublish fic yang meresahkan masnyarakat (?) ini. :') (tolong bunuh saya sebelum saya bunuh diri… TwT)

Nista, abal, jijay (pokoknya hanibal= hancur-nista-abal), aduh… saya pasti (_emang!_) lagi sakaw pas nulis ini. Dan lagi kerasukan pada saat ngepublish fic ini. (dan ada notes di bawah draft fic ini yang bertuliskan "******, SAMPAH MACAM APA INI? SAMA SEKALI NGGAK LAYAK UNTUK DIPANDANG MATA!")

…Oke, saya tahu. Tulisan ini pasti nggak jelas, kaya kumur-kumur, muter-muter, ngebingungin, bikin pusing, sulit di mengerti, pokoknya taruhan deh pasti pada kesulitan saat baca bacaan abstrak kaya gini. (Orang yang nulisnya aja lagi '_fly_'… :P)

…Baiklah, jujur, saya memang bukan pengguna. = =a

Silahkan marahi dan nasehati saya supaya saya nggak ngejunk di FFN lagi. :'D


End file.
